descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cira
Character Profile Name TiCira Hawk Rank Shadow Guard Master Affiliation Independent Singing Mountain Clan Alias Ti Age Varies; 22 Species Dathomiri Human Height 5'7" Weight 125 lbs. Eye Color Hazel Hair Color Auburn Home Planet Dathomir Significant Other Seth Draclau Father N'Kael (Deceased) Mother Mi'ka D'Arr Hawk Siblings Aarrki Hawk Mik'aela Hawk Children Chloe Draclau Masters 1 Sith Master Salem Norongachi (Briefly) Allyan Magic Mi'ka D'Arr Hawk 1 Jai Eryk Aiden (Informal) Apprentices None “I’m not a very good ‘witch’, and I’m a very bad ‘good’ witch…” ~TiCira Hawk TiCira Hawk '' is a Human Force-Sensitive Female, and a Daughter of Allya, more commonly referred as a Dathomir Witch, one with an outlook that is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. While she acknowledged that her culture considered men to be nothing more than slaves, she didn’t personally agree to it. She is the daughter of Singing Mountain Clan’s clan healer, Mi’Ka H’awk, and her slave N’Kael, and half-sister to Aarrki and Mik’aela. Trained to take her mother’s place as Clan Healer, TiCira grew up in the wilds of Dathomir, learning her mother’s trade to included using the Force, via spells, to heal. She even mastered the art of procuring herbal remedies from the native fauna, even learning the intricate and deadly art of poison making. Yet all that she prepared for was for naught, for on the cusp of her fourteenth birthday, she was kidnapped along with her younger sister, Aarrki, by Karazak’s Slavers. Bound, drugged, and sold on a Nar Shaddaa auction block, she was separated from her sister, but not before she made a vow to find her. Two years she spent as a slave under Calick Daragan, a Coruscanti Underworld Antiquities dealer with a taste for exotic female flesh. Just after her sixteenth birthday, she managed to escape, fleeing from Couruscant. Five years later, she fulfilled her promise of finding her sister with the help of Underworld Crime Boss, Seth Draclau, a man who would ultimately through the most unlikely series of events, develop an intimate relationship, giving birth to their daughter, Chloe Draclau a scant ten months later, and running OmegaPyrE, one of the most lucrative legal Private Military and Security Companies in the galaxy. =Biography= Origins ''“Never concede to evil… lest you be consumed by it” ~ Allya TiCira was born on Singing Mountain clan to Mi’Ka H’awk and N’kael, her mated slave. As the first born daughter of Mi’Ka, and proving herself to be a quick learner with an obvious blessing from Allya in her Force abilities, she was quickly taken in as her mother’s apprentice to one day take her mother’s place as Clan healer. The first fourteen years of her life were one vigorous training session after another. As a female of prominent standing within a warrior society, she was trained daily in the art of war, using both her muscles and the Force to aid her in combat. Days would be spent either sparring, or increasing her knowledge in the important matters of healing, not only through the Force, but through the use of local fauna to make medicinal tonics.It was here that she mastered the art of poison making, for there were poison remedies that with the right amount, could be used to heal, yet too much could bring death. Encouraged by her quickness in grasping knowledge of the Force, TiCira's mother also began to teach her how to manipulate water, and use it for various techniques, even to attack and defend. In time, she was able to successfully use the orb technique, applying it to pull the very moisture from the air, even from the very plants themselves if she so chose to attempt this dark art, snuffing the very life of it in order to use the liquid to her will. While a devoted Daughter of Allya, she is one with an outlook that is contrary to some of the most ingrain traditions of her female dominated culture, more specifically, her anti slavery point of views. While she acknowledged that her culture considered men to be nothing more than slaves, she didn’t personally agree to it, deliberately avoiding claiming one for herself until fate forced her otherwise. Kidnapping and Enslavement Five Years Searching A Name to go by Fragile Moments on Diamond Thread ''“As my mother always said…‘life is a series of fragile moments strung together with diamond threads…threads that will lead to a defining moment that will forever change a person’s life.’” '' ~TiCira Hawk, =Characteristics= Personality True her roots, TiCira is overly good, and just. She has a good sense of right and wrong, although she is aware that at times, there are certain things that are beyond her control. Despite this, she is willing to try all that she can with what she can control. She's loyal to the end to those she loves, and is perfectly willing to use deadly force to protect and defend them. She has an inner strength that shines brightly and a temper to match if she ever loses it. She sees the good in people and is a little naive in her desire to help people though it goes out of her way and she receives nothing in return. She's dedicated to her causes and though she is fair in her decision making she's not afraid to dispatch Justice as she sees fit. She has a curious nature almost to a fault and it contributes to the empathy she has for people. Although she does dabble in dark side powers, she is of a neutral good orientation. For her it is not the Force power that determines alignment, but rather the intent behind the use of it. Thus, this is the reason why she feels that there is no problem in using light, dark, or neutral Force powers if it will get the job done. =Powers and Abilities= Languages Speaks Galactic Basic, Paecian, Huttese Healing A healer of advanced abilities with the Force as well as through traditional means. She also has a vast knowledge of medicinal plants and their uses, for healing as well as for killing, enough to have mastered the art of poison making Martial Artist Has an extraordinary and intuitive gift for dancing and through eidetic memory, mimicking movements. As such, during her travels, she learned to master Stava and K'tara martial art forms and has only an average knowledge of the Echani martial art form. Swordsman Mastered the Makashi form as well as lightwhip combat, an exotic fighting style designed specifically for the use of lightwhips. Force Abilities Was trained by dark, light, and neutral parties, broadening her knowledge on various Force methodologies that she excelled in. Has an insatiable interest in expanding this knowledge, all the while stating that it is the intent to which you use the Force with, not the actual Force itself. Spec Op Training She has willingly allowed herself to undergo training building a higher resistance to pain, control mind, Torture by Chagrin, drain knowledge, and fear. =Assets and Possessions= Businesses President of OmegaPyrE, A Private Military and Security Company. Weapons Lightwhip: Curved hilt, casing and three meter whipshaft made of Beskar. Three lightsaber crystals. Primary focusing crystal is Permafrost. Velmorite and Hurrikaine crystals used to create a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Shoto Lightsaber- Curved hilt, Durindfire gem focusing crystal, with two small krayt dragon pearls to use to create a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Independent Category:Human Category:Shadow Guard Category:OmegaPyrE Category:Shadiw Guard Master